


The Two Kingdoms

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castles, Cats, F/M, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Ladybugs, Princes & Princesses, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: Marinette sneaks out of the castle without anyone, except herself, knowing. When she enters the forest she hears footsteps. The stranger seems to be someone she knew from the past. The two come together and form a plan that could be risky. Who is the stranger? What are they planning? Don't worry all these questions will be answered when you read my story 'The Two Kingdoms'!





	The Two Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a one shot fanfiction. I made this story as a school project and thought I should post it up on the channel. Feel free to leave any comments in the comment section below. I am always willing to make my writing to fit your likings. Don't forget if you liked the story and want to see more leave a kudo's below. Now onto the story!

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a young woman known as Princess Marinette. The girl had been a part of the royal family since she was a newborn. Her parents, King Tom and Queen Sabine, were very overprotective of the young princess. So of course, there were limits to were the princess was allowed to go and not.

The royal never knew what life was like outside of the castle. She only ever saw the same gray concrete barriers that surrounded the palace. At times she was allowed to go into town and walk around but she always lingered. Making time for herself to see the great outdoors and enjoy the breeze.

In her parent’s words they said that the outsiders were ‘terrible and barbaric’. They even said that the people beyond the gates could ‘kidnap’ or even worse ‘kill her’. Marinette could see where they were coming from, though. She was there only child and they didn’t want anything bad to happen to the young girl.

Still the princess never believed a word they were saying. Many people who had come to visit the castle were always so nice and seemed harmful.

Today the princes wanted to change the rules up a bit. She was tired of her parents always telling her what to do. She was 21 years old, an adult, at this point she could make her own life choices, right?

Her plan seemed safe, in her words. That night she would sneak out of the castle and go past the barriers. She would of course remember her way back and would go home later that night. Seemed like a totally harmless plan.

The butler slowly closed the door of her bedroom. Hearing the door squeak was a sign that Marinette was safe. She quickly went to her closet and put on some ‘adventure cloths’.

The princess slowly walked out of her overly sized closet door and was off.

That day she had gone down to the storage room and found a rope. The rope was just sitting there on the coffee table.

 _What shall I do?_ The princess thought to herself.

She had seen the old adventure books her mother used to share with her and remembered every word. In the book it showed a certain knot that seemed pretty sturdy, and she started tangling the material.

 _One knot there, to the right, or was it to the left? Oh yeah, the right. There we go, done. Great job Marinette!_ She thought.

She carefully took her satchel that she had packed earlier that day. The girl filled it with some apples, a candle, a match, and a compass so that she really wouldn’t get lost.

Marinette took hold of the rope and pulled on it to see if it would hold her. After about several tugs it didn’t budge.

Sturdy enough. You can do this Marinette! Come on! She thought trying to pump up her adrenaline.

Hunching herself on the rope the princess looked at the ground. She took a deep breath and went down.

Safely landing on the ground she hugged the wall and made her way to the palace entrance. Making it to her ‘aroused destination’, she slipped through the gate and made her way to the entrance of the forest.

 _Wow it’s pretty dark_. She said to herself.

Marinette took out the candle and lit it with a match. She started walking slowly through the thick leaves and stopped.

There was an opening in the forest trees, and she looked up. The princess was astonished to see the moon glimmer through the tree’s leaves.

Marinette halted her astonishment when she heard footsteps behind her. The girl made a dash to the nearest tree, the candle letting out, and she knelt behind the thick tree.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you. Come on I won’t hurt you.”

Marinette didn’t know what to do, there was a person she didn’t know standing feet away.

“Who are you?” Is all she could say. She was in such a trance that she stood up from behind the tree. By now she was already looking at the stranger.

“The names Adrien, nothing special. How about you?”

That name sounds familiar is that… no it couldn’t be. She asked herself, questionably.

“Marinette. My name is Marinette.” She said.

The moonlight shined straight onto Adrien making his gold locks pop. He was tall and muscular, looked about her age.

“Well, Marinette, why are you out here so late at night?”

“Well…" Marinette paused thinking weather to foe. "Well, I’m just out here to get some fresh air that’s all. I should be asking you the same thing, mister.” She told him truthfully.

“Oh me, this is just where I always go.” Adrien puffed out his chest showing an accessory. It was a crown shaped pin.

_He’s the crown prince!?_

“May I ask you something, Adrien?” Marinette asked.

“Sure, hit me.”

“Are you a royal by any chance. I mean I see your pin, so I was just wondering.”

“Heh, way to look. Yeah, I’m the prince for the Black Cat Kingdom.”

“Really is that right?” Marinette said. A trace of terror in her voice.

_Are you kidding me right now!?_

Marinette’s kingdom had always disliked the Black Cat Kingdom ever since that terrible day.

-

When she was younger her parents invited King Gabriel and Queen Emilie, the leaders of the Black Cat Kingdom, to the castle.

It was a normal week where King Tom and Queen Sabine would invite the rulers of the Black Cat Kingdom over to the Ladybug Kingdom.

Marinette was 5 years old at the time and was great friends with a small 5-year-old blonde boy named Adrien. They would always be to the side of the meeting playing with toys and babbling about animals, normal kid things. Even though the two never understood what they were saying they always had the best time together.

All Marinette remembered from that day is their parents yelling at each other and watching Adrien be dragged away by his parents.

Marinette had never seen the little boy ever again after that day.

The girl never spoke about the Black Cat Kingdom or Adrien ever again.

Now she is standing with the prince. The little boy that was taken away from her when she was younger, great.

-

“Is there a problem with that?” Adrien asked.

“Well… actually yes. Ever heard of the Ladybug Kingdom, Prince Adrien?” Marinette said, tacitly taking off the small crown sitting atop her head.

“No way.” Adrien said, wide-eyed starring at the crown.

“Nice to meet you again, Adrien. How have you been if I may ask?”

“I’ve been great. How about you Marinette.”

“I’ve been great to. I missed having you over.”

“Yeah me to. I couldn’t agree more.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“Actually, I do have an idea.”

“Hmm, and what is that?”

“We could probably ask our parents to combine our kingdoms…”

“That is a perfect idea Adrien.”

An awkward silence was then created between the two.

“So… see you tomorrow then?” Adrien said breaking the silence.

“Yeah meet me at the gate 10:00 and don’t forget your parents.”

“I won’t, goodbye Marinette.”

“Goodbye Adrien.”

With that the boy walked away leaving Marinette standing there, alone. The trees and some crickets keeping her company.

The young princess took a deep breath and turned around, uh oh.

“Need help finding your way back, princess?” Adrien said, poised onto a nearby tree.

“Oh Adrien. Actually, yes please.” Marinette said a sigh of relief passing her way.

“What, is it like your first time sneaking out or something?”

“Yes, it actually is, you should see the contraption I made to get out. Oh, that took like five minutes.”

“What did you use a pole or something?”

“No, I actually used a rope.” Marinette said with a chuckle.

The two stayed quiet the rest of the way home, both hearing the sound of the dead grass crinkling underneath there feet and the crickets making their high-pitched noises.

The two had already made it back to the castles entrance. Standing there they just looked at each other, eye to eye.

“See you tomorrow Marinette, for real this time.” Adrien said.

“Heh, yeah see you tomorrow Adrien.” Marinette replied.

The two still just stood there looking at each other for a moment longer.

Marinette took the chance to take the last move.

“Thanks for helping me find my way home tonight Adrien. I really appreciate it, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Marinette said, walking away.

The princess just left him there alone. She felt like that was the wrong thing to do but a fiery sensation had spread along her face. She decided that was the cue to head back to the palace.

Besides, they would see each other tomorrow.

-

The next day, Adrien did keep his promise of meeting Marinette at the palace gates. With his parents, at 10:00.

Both Marinette and Adrien made their parents say at least one word to each other.

They all started to agree on some consents and form the same friendship they had in the past.

Finally, King Tom, Queen Sabine, King Gabriel, and Queen Emilie came to an agreement. An agreement where both kingdoms would combine and make an empire that would be known as Miraculous.

Adrien and Marinette knew it would take the parents a while to get all the trust back. Both knew all they needed was some time and a little bit of patience.

The rulers said, in the course of the meeting, that Adrien and Marinette would both make very powerful rulers in the future when they took the throne. They also decided that is would be best for the two to get married in order for this new empire to last.

Adrien nor Marinette argued about their parents’ decision. Last night all the memories they had from their childhood came back. They remembered as children how inseparable and happy they were together.

Prince Adrien and Princess Marinette knew they would live happily ever after.


End file.
